defandomcom-20200214-history
Datei:Tiny
Beschreibung It's been awhile, but finally a decent run. Final time is 19584 frames @ 30 frames per second. This is the world record. Tiny & Big: Grandpa's Leftovers is an enjoyable and short speedgame, where your goal is to navigate stages using various tools. The envrionment can be sliced using a laser, rockets can be attached to objects and you also have a rope to drag stuff about. Most, if not all of the puzzles in the game are skippable, and stages 2 and 5 contain major skips that bypass large chunks of gameplay. This run can be slightly improved, but all of the major timesavers were hit first go, and there was only one bad mistake at the end costing only a few seconds. Having worked on this run for around a year, I decided this was "the run" and sent it off! Tutorial: The tricks and route are evident in the video, a time of around 1 minute heading out of the tutorial stage is a good time. A lot of the ledges with blocks on them can be walked along without pushing the blocks away, which helps. The 4th part of the tutorial has a reset heavy trick- tipping the block forwards and jumping onto it takes a fair bit of practise (it saves roughly 3 seconds). Stage 1: The Bowl of Trying Short stage! You have to grab your battery and tools before you can cut the giant stone blocks on the way out. You can avoid having to pull down the block at the start with the cute little pirouette jump seen in the video. Stage 2: From Altitude on Upwards This stage contains an enourmous skip right off the bat, and it's really inconsistant and difficult. The chasm you enter immediantly actually leads upwards to the final room of the stage. By attaching a rocket to the base of a pillar, you ride it to the top of the chasm and skip the entire stage. The video makes the trick look easy, however there is no friction keeping Tiny on your makeshift rocket, it's actually very easy to slip off and die horribly. On the way out, the character model of Big can be seen, this doesn't normally happen if you play the stage as it was intended. Stage 3: The Horrible Moment Just run to the end of the stage, ignoring all of the projectiles thrown at you by Big. This stage went pretty well. Stage 4: Unnusual Disturbance This stage is notoriously long and problematic the first time you play, but thankfully a quick skip near the beggining of the stage saves a bunch of time. By cutting a wedge out of the stage, you can climb over a bunch of bridge building puzzles. There is a boss fight at the end, and if you watch the video you can see a terrifying near miss- a boulder thrown by Big very, very, nearly hits me. You should have seen my face. Stage 5: Buried This level is mostly downward, allowing you to skip almost all of it by finding places to ride cut beams in order to avoid fall deaths. These tricks are actually pretty consistent. The loading zone for the boss is huge, I drop down off the edge at the end in order to skip yet another puzzle. The first time I attempt this, I actually slip off and die- probably the worst mistake of the run. Stage 6: Dawning of the Pants Nerve-wracking boss fight for me! It's usually better to the cut the giant rock features being thrown at you so that they can't cleave and scrape you off the platform you're on. Moments after you cut the boulder above Big's head the final cutscene triggers, and time is hit. Played on PC with an Xbox 360 Controller. Single segment run timed with real time. In game times exist after all stages except the tutorial, so real time makes sense here IMO. Kategorie:Videos